Shisui back in the world
by Narudoge
Summary: This is a story where Shisui of the body flicker never died. He will come in this story and Itachi never goes bad
1. Chapter 1

**Right before I start this I just want you to know I do not own Naruto and I'm just writing this for fun.**

Shisui 16 years old

Itachi 15 years old

After Shisui and Itachi met each. One year after the third great ninja war. Shisui and Itachi had an almost brotherly bond, Shisui wanted Itachi to think of him as his older brother, while Itachi is the younger brother. the younger. They would meet each other everyday to train together. After they figured out about the coup, they had to save hidden leaf and all of the uchiha! Shisui told itachi he would meet in in 3 hours on the rooftops of the tallest building. He had some work to do with Hiruzen Sarutobi. I don't know if shisui can teleport or if he's super fast. Shisui teleported away to Hokage mansion! Shisui ran right in and asked the security where Lord third was. After getting an answer shisui ran up the stairs until he saw Hiruzen the Mayor and Danzo all together. He told them about his plan to use his mangekyou sharingan to find out who the members of the coup where. Even though Sarutobi was reluctant he decided to let Shisui do his plan but told him the great punishment that could happen. Shisui thanked him and teleported away straight to Itachi. Itachi said sorry but I have my little brother here to. He was so determined to help defeat the coup, that i just had to. Shisui sighed but then grinned and said ok let's do this. With Itachi on his left and sasuke on his right they all stood there for a second then they all jumped off the building. They all landed on the ground, but itachi had to catch Sasuke and they all ran! Sasuke lagging behind by a long shot. Cmon we're gonna be late. While i was with Lord third, he told me where the coup might be. So i will go ahead and you catch up as fast as possible. As shisui teleported right to the hills he saw a needle come at the corner of his eye and he jumped up just in time and landed on the side of the tree putting chakra in his feet. Then he grabbed a kunai and blocked a bunch of needles before jumping right back down. Then five anbu came out. They ordered him to stand down or he dies. Shisui denied and said I would rather die than give up as he jumped right at the anbu. One yelled **wind style: great breakthrough** as a heavy wind swept at shisui. Then when he got his balance back he yelled **Uchiha style:hale dance** As he shot the fire crescents out of his sword. Killing two of them. He thought in his mind, Two down three more to go. As he yelled **Fire style:running fire** As he ran in a circle around another two killing them. One more to go shisui thought. As shisui slashed with his sword chopping his mask off revealing Danzo. Then he backed up he knew he couldn't beat Danzo. Then a hand grabbed danzo's shoulder and threw him at a tree going right through it. Shisui opened his eyes to see his best friend itachi. Shisui asked where is Sasuke. Itachi replied with he won't be here for a while because he's not as fast as us. Danzo got right back up and wiped the dust right off his shoulder. Then charged full speed at Itachi head first. Danzo hit Itacho right at the stomach sending him flying yards away until Shisui caught him mid air. When they landed Shisui asked if Itachi was okay. He replied with a simple nod. Shisui told itachi to rest and said he will take danzo. Shisui came running. Turning on his sharingan punched Danzo then teleported behind him and did a spin kick. While he was 1 foot above Shisui did a front flip and did a kick sending him right to the ground. Shisui yelled Itachi support. Then out of no where Itachi jumped in front of shisui and yelled **Fire style: Dragon flame jutsu.** Right at danzo stunning him for a second.

Then danzo said guess I underestimated you both. Shisui I know you have a mangekyou sharingan but what will the use be if your dead? Then danzo teleported right in front of Shisui then punched him in the gut then jumped up grabbing his face then smashing him right into the ground. Then used **Wind style: wind dragon jutsu.** Smashing Shisui almost killing him. Witnessing thst entire scene Itachi thought he was dead. Tears streaming down his eyes. He said angrily, you… YOU! YOU KILLED HIM! As he activated his sharingan he started gathering his fist and in his mind he said Sasuke, Shisui, Dad, Mom i will win this battle for all of you as he activated his sharingan, It started changing shape, until it became a mangekyou. As he was covered in an orange aura. Then an orange skeleton appeared engulfing Itachi. Then he grinned i have this new power why don't i try some **Yasaka beads** As he threw them they exploded engulfing danzo. Danzo said I might not be strong enough now but i will be back and much stronger. As he through a smoke bomb and when the smoke cleared he was gone. Itachi went right to shisui and checked for a heart beat. Then he felt a faint heartbeat. He sighed and put shisui right over his soldier and he left the place. Then Sasuke finally arrived and yelled im here for the battle! even though no one was here. Then he whined were ie everyone I just arrived!

 **Everyone hoped you liked the first chapter I felt like Shisui wasn't getting a lot of stories so this is about him and Itachi. Please review and if you don't like it you don't need to read it**


	2. Poor Iruka hospital probs

After that battle with danzo happened Shisui has been in the hospital, and Itachi is always training. He is always trying to contain his mangekyou. The doctors said Shisui would be in the hospital for another day. The coup might not be destroyed but they destroyed an even bigger threat. While the doctor was with another patient Shisui ran out and made a shadow clone of him on the bed. Then he saw a doctor. The doctor said what are you doing your supposed to be resting. Shisui denied and jumped up then behind the doctor and said bye and ran out. He couldn't make hand signs till he was finished and he saw 5 Anbu chasing him telling him to rest. Shisui yelled no and put his some chakra in his feet causing him to go faster. The Anbu did the same, so Shisui jumped on a building threw a shuriken right at the leader. But the leader blocked with a kunai and threw a sleeping dart at Shisui Shisui barely dodged until he got punched in the face by another Anbu causing him to go unconscious. (Remember shisui was not ready so he was not as durable and strong.) So when shisui woke up he saw the doctor and the doctor said why did you run out. You could've gotten injured or worse… but you were asleep for a day so now all of your injuries are gone. So feel free to go wherever you need. Shisui thanks the doctor and runs right out. Then when he was out he started checking the highest chakra. Then he found Itachi's and teleported right to him. As he teleported he saw an orange skeleton with a sword and yasaka beads. Then shisui said It- Itachi is that you. Then the skeleton figure turned back and it was Itachi. Itachi said hey shisui I gained my mangekyou. Shisui congratulated him, and said now be both have it. Shisui said want to see mine? Itachi said sure. Shisui mangekyou turned on and a green Susanoo came and it had a drill and wings. Hey Itachi like what you see it took me years to finally get it. Shisui Itachi says how did you get your mangekyou. Shisui thought about it. The. Answered when my best friend before you died in the third great ninja war. I raged badly then I killed every single enemy I spotted. Now I need to train for when danzo comes back and sasuke isn't he an academy now. Today is his graduation day right. So let's see what squad he comes in with. Then after that they both used the body flicker technique and went to the academy. After waiting a few minutes they both got bored and Shisui asked Hey Itachi would you like to spar? Itachi replied with an excited laugh and said let's do this. Shisui charged at itachi while itachi stood on hit ground. He didn't want to activate his sharingan because it would take to much chakra. Itachi blocked a kunai then said **Fire ball jutsu** Shisui jumped up then yelled the same attack. Shisui came flying down until he did a kick then teleported behind and punched itachi. Itachi got hit and fell down. Then he said **shadow clone jutsu.** Three clones appeared and all threw kunais. All hitting Shisui then shisui turned into a log. Then itachi threw a hundred sharingans.(i know this isn't realistic but i want to make a cool scene with the sharingan. Shisui activated a stage 1 sharingan, shisui jumped in the air an a taunting pose. Dodging every single Shuriken cleanily. The people in the academy weren't even paying attention to Iruka especially sasuke and Naruto. Shisui said i should end this now. Said **Teleportation jutsu** and created a hundred clones with 0 mass. Itachi activated a stage 3 sharingan but it didn't work. Then he battle a bunch of clones. But kept going threw them. He swiped with a kunai but then got punched. Then he would kick another them got punched. Until he fell on the floor. He said guess you won. Shisui said well you sure have gotten stronger. (Author note Sasuke is very nice because the uchiha is still alive) They walk in to the academy and see Sasuke Naruto and Sakura together. Sasuke says shisui what's up. Shisui says Yo. Shisui notices Naruto son of the fourth hokage (I kinda want Minato to be alive) He says Naruto am i right. Naruto says yeah. I heard about that Mizuki accident. I was knocked out but itachi helped me. He starts remembering. Mizuki throwing the shurikens at iruka. Then jumping off getting ready to stab Naruto. The itachi gets right in front of Naruto and blocks the hit with a kunai. (Mizuki gets a big power boost if that's okay. Iruka says i will fight with you Itachi you might be out of my league but i'll do my best. As they both run at Mizuki he grabs a 2 kunais and blocks there attacks. He kicks Iruka away, and Itachi and Mizuki keep clashing with punch kick and slash. Until Itachi gets the upper hand and punches Mizuki then backs up and uses f **ire ball jutsu.** Sending mizuki flying Iruka jumps at him and kicks but Mizuki catches it and slams him into the ground. Then itachi kicks but mizuki dodges and uses perimeter barrier exploding itachi. Then he sees a log. Iruka comes back and dives at mizuki but Mizuki elbows Iruka's head into the ground. Naruto says sadly poor Iruka. Itachi then throw 3 shurikens. But Mizuki blocked with his big shuriken then. He saw Itachi right behind him kneeing him in the back. Iruka jumps right behind him. Does a roundhouse kick, but Mizuki grabs iruka's arm and throws him at a tree. Itachi runs in and kicks Mizuki's head stunning him then grabs his leg throwing him at Iruka. Hey yells kick him back. So Iruka kicks to late and They both get sent flying. Iruka Yells WHY ME!

Itachi turns around and face palms himself and says i'm never teaming up with this guy again.

But after the impact 3 big shurikens were heading Itachi's way. Then Minato came and used his speed to break all of them. Them punched Mizuki in the stomach knocking him out. Minato says slowly thanks Itachi and Iruka for protecting my son now i will take him to prison and he will be sentenced for life. He teleported away.

End of flashback

That was so cool Naruto said Iruka was like a toy ball. Itachi was a good fighter. And dad came in the most dramatic time.


End file.
